Super Star Potter Blind Airbender Attorney Note of the Caribbean
by apollojusticekenobi
Summary: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney is back on the job! Shortly after the events of Turnabout Reclaimed, Wright faces a case that could most certainly be his oddest one yet. Avatar Aang is murdered in the Shrieking Shack, and Phoenix must defend the one who is arrested, Lord Voldemort. Many twists and turns are along the way, in this crossover. Feel free to review!
1. Introduction and Investigation Day 1

"Nagini, dinner! This loud voice rang out from inside a dilapidated structure called The Shrieking Shack, on the campus of the great Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A couple minutes later, a loud blood curdling scream was heard. "Ahh somebody help me! That snake...it's...gone...berzerk!"

Just then hissing was heard and subsequently slithering. The snake had wrapped itself around the man, beginning to choke him to death. "Nooooooooo! Why must I be the target?"

Shortly after this was heard, a man with no nose hurried out of the structure saying, "Oh crap, this won't be good!"

Then all of a sudden, a large figure with a brown robe and a metallic staff appeared and said, "Just where do you think you're going, Voldemort!"

Angrily, the noseless man responded with, "Ahhhhhh! Don't say my name Hagrid, it'll curse ya!"

After hearing this, Hagrid yelled, "Shit!"

Voldemort then noticed that the usual gatekeeper of Hogwarts had a squad of security personnel with him, these troopers looked familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure where he knew them from, then he questioned Hagrid, "I feel like I've seen those security personnel before, ehhh... Stark Track, maybe?"

Hagrid just started to laugh and uttered, "Hohoho! Why these security guards are not from Star Trek! They are clone troopers from the Galaxy Far Far Away! They are here to protect this institution from any crazy shenanigans that could happen here! Allow me introduce their leader... Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard."

The red-hued Clone Commander stepped forward and introduced himself. " As Gatekeeper Rubeus Hagrid addressed, my name is Commander Fox, unit number CC-1010. Then, taking out a dual pair of blaster pistols, commanded, "You're under arrest, Voldemort!"

Just then Voldemort smiled maliciously, "Under arrest? I don't think so!" And then the dark lord drew his wand! "This is the elder wand, I dare you to even try to arrest me!" A stunned Commander Fox responded, "Lower your weapon Voldemort!"

Voldemort retorted, "You really expect the dark lord to surrender so easily, especially after you said my name?"

Commander fox then gruffly stated, "You will come along."

Then Voldemort lowered his wand, "Fine, I'll play your little game, clone. But, just remember a little something, you may have the higher power now, but you won't later."

A security clone trooper accompanying Fox looked confused, "Well, that wasn't too bad. I really thought the dark lord would be a worthy adversary like he is the Harry Potter movies!

I guess movies can stretch the truth sometimes." Commander Fox, then muttered, "I don't like the Harry Potter series." Following this, the leader of the dark arts was escorted to a security transport and taken to a detention center...

**A day later...**

"Daddy! Daddy! Put on the news!" Yelled an energetic woman.

"What is it, Trucy?" was heard from a nearby room.

"The Harry Potter bad guy has been arrested for killing the Avatar!"

Then a voice was heard from the man not far away, " What the hell?" "

Get up Phoenix, it's time to roll!" Said Trucy.

_Suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Phoenix Wright, and I am a lawyer who runs a law office named Wright Anything Agency. This girl here is my adopted daughter, Trucy. We have two other defense attorneys, Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. I have just recently gotten back into this lawyer business as I've only had five cases, but I am more ready than ever to do what I do best, defending those who need my help. I chose the path of a defense attorney because I want to defend those falsely accused of crimes they did not commit. My daughter Trucy is gonna convince me to take on the defense of the Harry Potter dude, but being that I am not knowledgeable of Harry Potter in the first place, that probably is not a good decision. What I've gathered so far is that Voldemort, is being accused of killing Avatar Aang on the Hogwarts Campus. Also, I really do not know much about that television series either, as I've only seen like three episodes of the first season. My daughter always raves about how good of a show it is, but I haven't seen it so I can't judge. I hope to watch it one of these days, because she owns all the seasons on DVD. I could go on to say more, but I'll stop here and go find out more about this murder..._

"I'm ready to go" Phoenix said as he donned his blue suit with a pink tie and a golden attorney's badge.

"Alright Daddy, let's go down to the detention center and find out more about this murder," Trucy said.

"Let's roll," said an energetic spiky-haired Phoenix Wright.

Subsequently, Phoenix Wright and his daughter Trucy headed down to the detention center...

**January 12th Detention Center Visitor's Room**

"Here we are, Trucy!" Said Phoenix Wright.

"It's been a while since I've been here," . "I think the last time I headed down here was when I was assisting Apollo on his fourth case," responded Trucy.

"Time to meet the accused person," said Phoenix Wright confidently.

Moments later, a voice was heard from behind the glass of the detention center's holding cell. "Whose there?" Said Voldemort.

"I'm Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, and you must be Voldemort."

Voldemort glared at Phoenix and then yelled, "Don't you dare call me that!"

Confused, Phoenix Wright said, "But it's your name, isn't it? A huge Harry Potter fan lives very close to my law office, and they say that Voldemort is the bad guy." Even more angry than before Voldemort said, "Call me Tom Marvolo Riddle, that's the real name!"

Hearing this anger, Phoenix thought to himself, "Jeez this guy is a real character!" Following with small hesitation, "Alright, Tom Marvolo Riddle it is then!"

Tom looked happier now, and told Phoenix, "So you're a lawyer? Do you think you could defend me? Please, I beg ya! Don't you believe me?

Phoenix thought to himself, "Well this guy is the main Harry Potter villain, so I see why many doubt his innocence."

Trucy then said, "Daddy, are we gonna defend this guy?"

Phoenix thought long and hard about it and said, "I will defend you in court, Mr. Riddle."

Tom looked confused, "Wait, are you actually an attorney?

Phoenix feeling offended, presented his bright gold attorney's badge, "You can't get a more official attorney than this! I, Phoenix Wright accept your case."

Tom, looking happy now, told Phoenix the story thus far. "I didn't do it! My pet snake Nagini was not even involved with this ordeal.

Just then, Phoenix got a mental image of chains connecting to Tom's heart, with a lock in the middle.

"A psyche lock," Phoenix said. "Well I suppose I don't have evidence that can prove that there is a secret hidden, so I'll have to leave it alone."

This mentality lock was a special ability of the magatama that Phoenix was carrying. He received this gift from a young girl in Kurain village during his second year as a lawyer.

"Well I think I've got all I can from him," Said Phoenix.

Just then a man with a white coat and glasses appeared on the scene.

"How goes it, Detective Fulbright?" Said Trucy.

Fulbright responded with, "It's been alright, in justice we trust! I'm here to speak with this killer."

Angrily Trucy questioned, "Why do you think he is a killer? You don't have any proof!"

Fulbright looked dazed and wowed by Trucy's attitude."It's clear that Voldemort is the killer! We even have a witness that can tell us what went on at the time of the murder! Also, isn't obvious that Voldemort killed the Avatar simply because he is the main villain in Harry Potter? If that isn't a red flag, then I don't know what is. Oh and don't even bother with checking the location of murder, 'cause there's no evidence.

Phoenix thought, "He does have a point. *sigh*

"While I'm here I might as well tell you about the prosecutor adjustment," Said Detective Fulbright.

"Prosecutor adjustment? This certainly sounds interesting. I was under the impression that I was up against Prosecutor Blackquill in Cou..."

Fulbright, cutting him off said, "Yes, Prosecutor Blackquill did sign on for the case in the first place, but he's been moved to prosecute for another case, which ironically enough, your fellow attorney Apollo is taking on.

You will be facing a man by the name of Prosecutor Oher. Do you know who that is?

Phoenix thought about that name and it seemed familiar but he wasn't sure where he knew it from. "I think I remember that name from some movie."

Phoenix tried to remember but wasn't sure,

then Trucy butted in with, "isn't he from that one football movie?"

Phoenix now looked more confused than ever, even more than when he was knocked unconscious during his second year of being a lawyer, by a man named Richard Wellington.

After a short span of time he suddenly blurted out, "Oh... it can't be...!"

Fulbright then refreshed Phoenix Wright's memory. "You will be facing the Prosecutor by the name of Big Mike, he is apparently quite good at what he does. You know the name from the.."

A light bulb went off in Phoenix's brain as he then energetically chimed in, "From The Blind Side! I know who you are talking about now. But he's a football player, isn't he?"

Fulbright nodded, "He plays for the Ravens, but he is now a prosecutor."

Phoenix thought to himself, "Boy this should be interesting. I hope he doesn't have a pet bird like a certain prosecutor. Well nevertheless we learned some decent information today, I suppose it's time to head back to the office and get Athena before the big debut in court..."

Trucy agreed, "Sounds like a plan!"

**To be continued...**


	2. Day 1 Trial Former

**January 13, 9:45 AM District Court Defendant Lobby No. 7**

"Oh boy, here we go!" nervously said Phoenix Wright as he was waiting in the court lobby waiting for the trial to start.

This trial would be the second one since he had reclaimed his gold attorney's badge after the seven year break.

"I defended a whale, and now I must defend the main villain from Harry Potter? I guess it just never gets easy for me," said Phoenix.

"Don't worry daddy, you'll be okay, " Trucy reassuringly added in.

"Thanks Trucy, but I'll need a lot of luck to be on my side in order to win this trial, well... not even win, just actually stop a verdict getting handed down early on."

Just then, the voice of Tom was heard.

"Order of the Phoenix, are you ready to give it your all, show that I didn't kill the Avatar?"

"Umm... yes, *gulp* I am, I *gulp* will show that you did not kill that guy," Phoenix Wright nervously said, oh and by the way, my name is Phoenix Wright, not Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh my bad haha. I got it mixed up with a Harry Potter movie," said Voldemort with a smile on his face.

Phoenix smirked.

"Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle it is time for you to enter the courtroom," The bailiff said.

"Here we go, Phoenix muttered to himself.

**January 13, 9:55 AM District Court Courtroom No. 8**

**"**Court is now in session for the trial of Tom Marvolo Riddle," said a man with a bald head, and a large beard.

This man was the judge who presided over all of Phoenix Wright's cases over the years.

"Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense team leader, Phoenix Wright is ready Your Honor."

"Excellent, but how about the prosecution?"

"Uhh... I'm not sure," said Phoenix.

The judge was very confused with the absence of the prosecuting attorney.

Just then, Detective Bobby Fulbright appeared at the witness stand.

"Detective, where is the prosecution?" Questioned the judge.

" I am not sure, but what I do know is that Prosecutor Simon Blackquill is not scheduled for this case anymore."

"What? Why didn't anyone inform me of this?" Angrily responded the judge.

"Calm down now, I just informed you!" In justice we trust!" Said Fulbright with a big smile. "Blackquill has been scheduled with a case in which Apollo Justice is the defense leader for."

"Well nonetheless this is just plain rude to keep us waiting so long! Shame on this prosecutor, whoever he is!" Snappily said the judge.

"Your Honor, we could begin without the prosecution, if necessary," said Phoenix Wright.

"Oh trust me, I'd love to, but it isn't standard protocol."

Phoenix Wright scratched the back of his neck, and was looking very bored. "If no one is gonna show up, I'm going home! If we aren't going to be able to hold the trial today, then I'm gonna go watch Duck Dynasty."

"Mr. Wright..." said the judge

Just then a large muscular man walked in the door.

"Coach is a good guy," this man blurted out.

Phoenix Wright, the judge, and Detective all looked at each other, incredibly confused.

"Ummm... what did you just say?" The judge asked.

The man didn't say a word and started rubbing his knees.

Phoenix was about ready to yell at this man, but he refrained.

"Coach is a good guy."

"That's it! What the hell is this guy trying to tell us?" Yelled Phoenix as he pointed at this man.

"Coach is a good guy."

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this courtroom? Sternly asked the judge.

"Why did you do this for me?" Asked this man.

"Continue making senseless statements like this and I will remove you from this courtroom!" Yelled the judge.

Then all of a sudden this muscular man got angry.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I am so lost," Phoenix thought to himself.

The judge was now ready to hand down a verdict.

"If this person does not tell us who he is and why is here I will hand down a verdict very soon."

This man was getting more angry by the second.

"What does that mean?"

Phoenix Wright facepalmed.

"Thank you Mama," said this strange man.

The judge was furious,

" I can see people calling me a grandpa, but mama, really?"

Phoenix was holding back laughter. "This is the oddest trial ever, how in hell do I get this guy to tell us who he is?" He thought to himself.

All of a sudden Phoenix had a vision...

The voice of his deceased mentor, Mia Fey was heard.

"Phoenix, sometimes the way to understand who is person is to remember what you've been told about them the day before. Remember? Don't throw in the towel just 'cause this seems really dumb."

Then a lightbulb when off in Phoenix's head. the spiky-haired defense attorney slammed the desk and made a loud noise.

"Well Mr. Wright, it appears that you have something to say, by all means say it."

Phoenix stood up proudly and confidently stated, "The defense asserts that this man is the main character from the movie, called The Blind Side."

The judge then asked,

"What leads you to that claim, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix presented a paper that he detailed his discussion with the Detective in the detention center yesterday.

"You will be facing a prosecutor by the name of Big Mike."Detective Fulbright told me this yesterday. "If you've seen the film the Blind Side, you'd know that he is the main character. And these nonsensical phrases? They can be explained too!"

Phoenix then told Fulbright to go get a copy of the script to the Blind Side.

**5 min later**

Detective Fulbright returned, and handed Phoenix the script

"Aha! Just what I thought all these lines that you said are from this script. You are clearly Mike!"

"Thank you mama. The defense is more intelligent than I thought they would be, I'm Big Mike Oher, prosecuting attorney for this case. You figured me out."

The judge was still quite pissed at how long it took for this trial to start.

"Now, will the prosecution inform us of the crime?"

"Yes, Mama," said Mike.

"Your Honor will be just fine," said the judge.

Big Mike went on to tell the court about the crime.

"And that's why there is not a sliver of hope that your client is innocent, Wright-Mama," said Big Mike.

Just then Phoenix thought, "Guess this guy is gonna be a tough opponent, oh boy."

Mike then got up and pointed at Wright.

"Wright-Mama, you've seen nothing yet! My first witness will prove to you, that Voldemort killed the Avatar."

"Stop calling me Mama Wright," Phoenix Wright thought to himself.

The judge then said, "By all means, call your witness."

Big Mike stood up and said, "Yes I will I just need a little recess Judge-Mama!"

the judge was angrier now.

"Stop calling me that! Fine you can have a 20-minute recess, happy?"

"Thank you Mama-Judge!" Said Big Mike as he headed out.

Phoenix was so confused, so he took a moment to try to piece things together.

"This is such an odd trial! First off, the prosecutor, who the hell is he? Is he really Michael from the Blind Side, or just a fanboy of the film? I don't get it. I especially hate how he calls me Mama, it makes no sense and it pisses me off. When the recess is over, I will have to be ready to fight for the truth.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
